


Another Heaven

by yongyexingge



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongyexingge/pseuds/yongyexingge
Summary: 镜像Spock/Kirk，Spock/Kirk简介：Kirk意外来到了镜像宇宙，但是他对此一无所知警告：生子提及，监禁，非自愿性行为





	1. （一）

Kirk睁开双眼看到的是自己舱室的天花板。

按照他那被强行矫正的生物钟，睡到自然醒时就该起床了，但身体依然感觉很累，想再多睡一会儿。他昨天喝酒了吗？重新闭上眼睛，Kirk想趁偷懒的功夫回忆今日的工作安排——

想不起来，脑子里乱七八糟的，就像是煮罗宋汤的锅里打翻了碗面粉，成了一团浆糊。不想了，反正Spock每天都有帮他列日程表，问他好了。

“Spock……”Kirk懒懒地低吟一声。

“是的，舰长。”

Kirk心中一惊，他只是下意识地喊了Spock的名字，根本没想到会获得回应。他朝身侧转过头，房间里很暗，但也足以看到Spock衣着整齐地坐在床边的椅子上，脸上是难掩的关切神色。

“为什么你在这，Spock？”还有，为什么Spock的表情这么紧张，“出什么事了？”

“我之后会向你解释，现在请安心休息。”Spock的声音闷闷的。

“不，我要知道。”Kirk语气坚定，“太空病毒，彗星辐射，异星生物入侵，什么我都见识过了，我能承受得住，告诉我。 ”

Spock面露难色，沉默片刻点点头。“好，但根据医嘱，不能增加你的精神负担，我现在唯一能透露的是，你因传送机故障而受伤。你的身体现在很虚弱，需要静养，其他一切事务由我暂时管理。”

“故障？”Kirk猛地坐起身，也不知道哪里来的力气，实际上他除了感觉很累以外身体没有疼痛或不舒服的地方。“现在维修好了吗，有没有其他舰员受伤，事故原因调查清楚了吗，我要详细报告！”

“舰长。”

“嗯……？”

“别再问更多问题了。”Spock的语气就像面对幼儿园不愿午睡的小朋友。

“我是舰长，我的船出事了，怎么还能老实躺在床上！”

Spock叹了口气，俯身稍稍靠近。“我向你保证，一切都已在控制中。你的身体状况才是当前最要紧的，你原本应该在医疗湾接受二十四小时观察，但我了解你的性格，好不容易说服医生将你安置在卧室。”Spock顿了顿，忽然板起脸，“如果你继续不配合治疗，我只好向McCoy医生报告，将你带回医疗湾交由他照看。”

“不不不，不必了。”Kirk冷汗直冒迅速躺回床上，还把被子拉到下巴处。不愧是他的大副，非常清楚他的弱点在哪。

Spock不禁勾起嘴角，满意地点点头。“我会一直在这里陪着你。”

房间里重归寂静。

“那个，Spock，我能再问一个问题吗？”过了一会儿Kirk问。他想问为什么有关传送室故障的事，他什么都想不起来。

Spock已闭上眼睛，好像进入了冥想状态，不打算回应。

算了，这样挺好的。Kirk打算睡了。

最信任的人就守在自己的床边，世上还有比这更令人心安的事么。

=========

Kirk再次恢复意识时，据Spock说已经过了十七小时。

Spock亲自用医用三录仪检查了Kirk的生理读数，宣布他可以下床活动，但是还不能走出房间。

“啊，为什么？”Kirk强烈抗议，“我还要闷在屋里多久？”

“预计五天。”

“不要！太久了！”Kirk可怜巴巴地看着Spock，蓝眼睛闪着盈盈水光。

对视了一阵，Spock终于败下阵来。

“好吧。我会向McCoy医生咨询，如果恢复情况良好，或许可以商量将禁足缩短到三天。”

“耶！你最好了，Spock！”Kirk举起双臂欢呼。“话说回来，我还以为会是Bones来盯着我，毕竟他才是专业人士。”听不到医生的唠叨反而不习惯起来。

“原来舰长您更喜欢医生相陪，我稍后就转告他。”Spock挑起一边眉毛，表情高深莫测又不怀好意，“医生肯定积攒了相当多的话题希望与您讨论。”

Kirk吓得扑过去抓住Spock的衣角:“我开玩笑的，Spock！我只要你！”

Spock轻笑一声，似乎因为捉弄他而心情大好。“是我坚持要亲自照顾你的，McCoy医生工作繁忙，我理应在力所能及的范围内为他分担，而且我很享受与你独处的时间。”

说这话时，Spock的语气格外温柔，听得Kirk不禁脸红。两天之内，Spock向他展露的情绪比过去一个月还要多。

直觉告诉Kirk，在自己昏迷的这段时间，一定发生了什么。现在应该不方便问，就等他康复后再和Spock说吧。

“那么，Spock，现在可以给我有关传送室故障的报告了吗？”

“可以。但在那之前请先用餐。”Spock说完按下床头的按钮，床的两侧各伸出一块金属板拼在一起形成一张小桌。

“呃，不知道是不是睡太久了，感觉并不饿，反倒肚子里翻江倒海的。”Kirk苦着脸，摸了摸自己的腹部。

“这对人类而言是正常现象，所以我准备了流质食物。”

Spock端着一碗Plomeek汤坐到床边：“你现在不宜食用辛辣食物，所以我调整配料，改成更浓郁的味道。”

所以这是Spock亲手做的？Kirk充满期待地看着碗里橙红色的液体，接着看到Spock舀起一勺递过来。

Kirk睁大眼睛。

Spock不是要喂自己吧！脑海中一瞬间闪过享受下这种无微不至的照顾也好的念头，但Kirk还是趁汤匙贴上嘴唇前，抢先接过来。他更加确信自己的猜测了，自己一定是做了什么不得了的事情，让Spock态度转变这么多。

“嗯，好喝！”Kirk夸赞道。

Spock点头微笑。“那我就放心了。”

Kirk很佩服Spock的手艺，他自己是个连盐和小苏打都分不清的傻子，学院时期有一次信誓旦旦要露一手给McCoy做早餐，结果作出了堪比生化武器的煎蛋。  
“可以麻烦你给我倒杯咖啡吗？”Kirk指了指房间的复制机。

“很抱歉，舰长，恐怕你以后需要换一种提神饮品了，咖啡对你的身体恢复无益。”

“再也不能喝了吗？”Kirk又想装可怜，但这一次Spock不为所动：“至少要很长一段时间，包括大部分酒精饮料。”

Kirk不由垂头丧气，却听到Spock话头一转。“我考虑到了这种情况，所以准备了替代品。”一杯瓦肯香料茶摆到他的面前，Kirk以前尝过味道，有点像地球的果茶，他还蛮喜欢的。两人无声交换了一个眼神。他的大副无论何事都准备得这么周到。

 

吃完早饭，Kirk如愿拿到了他想要的工作报告。

三日前，企业号前往Halkan星，Kirk带领登陆小队到达星球表面，与委员会商讨联邦在此开采二锂水晶的事宜。

这一部分Kirk是记得的。Halkan委员会的长老们都是品行高洁之人，二锂水晶蕴含巨大能量，一旦落入居心不良者手中将会造成不可估量的破坏，Halkan人宁愿灭族也要守住矿脉。委员会的担忧不无道理，Kirk决定先传送回舰，给委员会更多考虑时间，同时体现星联的诚意。那时，企业号正遇上了电磁风暴。

传送室故障，大概就是那时候发生的吧。

“对了，”Kirk放下PADD看着Spock，“当时你与我同行，没有受伤吗？”

“我是瓦肯人。”Spock挺直了脊背，看起来很得意。

Kirk笑了笑。好吧，这家伙一向因自己和人类与众不同的生理结构而骄傲。

“那Montgomery少尉 和Lawrence少尉呢？”

Spock表情一敛，沉声道：“很不幸，两位安全官已经遇难。”

Kirk的心顿时沉重起来，扶着额头：“我记得，Montgomery少尉的父亲已经过世，家里还有一个姐姐，而Lawrence少尉有个大家族……Spock，给我有关他们两人的服役记录，我要准备牺牲军官悼念文稿。”

“舰长，这些由我来起草便可以，不劳您……”

“不，我一定要亲自写！”

Spock忽然一愣。

“他们是我的船员，在服役期间为联邦崇高的目标而牺牲。没能平安将他们送回家人手中，作为舰长，我有不可推卸的责任。至少最后，我要展现足够的尊重。”

Spock沉默不语，眼神复杂地看着他。这种眼神，Kirk曾经见过。

那是他利用Khan的血清死而复生，在生物床上睁开双眼时见到的。Spock站在他的床边，如雕塑一般凝望着他，眼中尽是失而复得的欣喜和心有余悸的哀伤。

自己这次大概又是捡了一条命回来，才让Spock又露出这么令人心痛的眼神。

“您的同理心十分珍贵，能与您共事，是我的荣幸。”静默良久，Spock如此说道。

Kirk曾经听Spock说过类似的话，那是他在危急时刻留下的“遗言”，但两人都清楚那不过是瓦肯式的调侃，他们俩都是不到最后一刻绝不放弃的类型，一定会想办法扭转局势。此时，Spock如此郑重地对他表达敬意，真是让他不好意思起来。

Spock答应Kirk明天会准备好追悼文件，他身为大副同样应对舰员的牺牲致敬，所以会先写好自己的部分。“时间充裕，我们一件一件来。”Spock说着为Kirk调整好靠垫的位置，扶他重新躺下。“我需要到舰桥轮值，有任何需要只管吩咐。”他最后嘱咐道，端着托盘离开了房间。

===========

Spock将手中的托盘交给守在门口的舰员，踏上高速电梯来到最下层甲板。穿过数道闸门，进入看守最严密的牢房，迎接Spock的是阵阵凄厉的惨叫。

安全主管Sulu见到Spock后立即走上前来，右手成拳置于心口，而后伸直手臂向他行礼：“舰长。”

Spock皱了皱眉，牢房内诡异的红光衬得他的脸上愈发阴沉。Sulu立刻意识到自己的错误，深深低下头。

“我说过了，以后不准再用这种方式行礼。”

“属下明白。”Sulu战战兢兢地回答。

“告诉还没有领取新制服及徽章的船员，今日是最后的期限。我要所有人熟悉有关另一宇宙的知识，用他们的话说，表现得像个文明人。若能策反那个从另一宇宙来的人类，他会很有价值。”

“是，我会保证一切准备妥当。”

Spock点点头，越过Sulu走到两间痛苦亭前，两名身着红色制服的人类在强烈的电击下不住哀嚎。

“将他们两个带出来严加审问，我需要他们在舰队的服役记录，事无巨细，全部记下来。”

守卫领命打开牢门，给犯人的双手带上手铐，架着他们到隔壁的审讯室内。

Spock接着向牢房最里侧走去，最大的痛苦亭内，被刑罚折磨的男人周身都被刺目的光芒笼罩，听到脚步声后缓缓睁开眼，在看清来人是他后，轻蔑地移开视线。

“Sulu。”Spock的声音冰冷到了极点，“他还是什么都没说吗?”

“没有，连求饶都不曾。”

Spock冷笑：“他当然不会，他可是个瓦肯人，这种程度的痛苦是可以被压制的。但超过一定限度的话……”Spock手指在仪表盘上滑动，毫不留情地将刑罚功率调到最大。

眼前的光芒更盛，亭子内的人发出一声惨叫，但又立刻咬紧牙关，挥出一拳重重砸在玻璃门上，死死盯着Spock。接着又是一拳落下，男人似乎是借这个动作发泄痛苦，又像是表达对Spock的反抗。

Spock冷眼看着瓦肯人作出无用的挣扎，直到那人筋疲力竭地跪倒。他命人将瓦肯人拖出来丢在地上，傲慢地俯视着男人。

“我后来思考了一下，我们都无法认同与他人分享伴侣，但是并非不能和平相处。我可以在这个宇宙给你新的身份，让你成为帝国某个富庶殖民地的管理者，你完全可以比在原来的宇宙过得更好。”

见男人没有回应，Spock走近一些，蹲下身。“不妨我们来交换情报？我先告诉你个好消息，你的舰长已基本恢复健康。”Spock歪了下头，露出胜利般的微笑。“不，他现在已经是我的舰长了，并且以后都会是。”

“他永远不会……属于你。”男人的身体尚且因为电击而痉挛，声音也同样颤抖，但是看着Spock的目光却无比坚定。

Spock用力给了瓦肯人几拳，毫无章法的攻击，只是单纯的报复泄愤。

他失去过此生挚爱，绝不会再失去第二次。

“那我们就走着瞧。”Spock的表情变得分外阴狠狰狞，他揪住瓦肯人的衣领，将带着绿色血迹的右手按在男人的脸上。

“既然你不肯给我想要的，我只好自己拿了。”


	2. （二）

Spock知道与另一个自己精神融合就是场赌博。

虽然他们抱有的信念与过去的经历相去甚远，精神世界的相容度却极高，一如他们的身材样貌别无二致。在他挖掘男人的记忆时，男人也在试探自己，双方都在耐心探寻足以击溃对方的弱点，同时警惕被对方的意识侵蚀，如同汇入大海的溪流努力保持自我，不敢松懈分毫。没关系，势均力敌的较量才有趣。

Spock中断了融合。

从旁人视角来看，对男人的拷问只持续了几分钟，但是在精神世界里两人已缠斗了数小时，彼此均消耗巨大。对手是自己，他不敢贸然进入得太深，当Spock开始感到分不清某段记忆究竟是属于自己还是另一者时，他知道暂时该收手了。

此前他已经了解到另一个宇宙落后的武器装备，可笑的社会制度和荒谬的星际舰队守则，对他而言最有用的情报其实是Kirk舱室的构造布局。

虽然时间紧迫，但还等得起，而在得到McCoy的帮助后，这个过程会变得更加容易且迅捷。

Spock揪着男人的衣领又一次将他重重摔在地上，警卫随即上前将他拖进牢房。利用痛苦亭施加刑罚的时间有限，持续过久的电击会损坏男人的神经系统。与人类不同，神经创伤对瓦肯人而言可能危及生命，但是在获得全部所需的情报前，Spock还不打算将自己的副本置于死地。

 

一个月前，Kirk舰长乘坐穿梭机在返航途中遭到攻击，生死不明，凭空消失一般，连穿梭机的合金碎片都没有留下。

得知消息最初Spock尚且能保持冷静，他以为这会是Kirk又一个诡计，在他惊慌失措时突然出现，嘲笑他的愚蠢。他下令将舰上的远程传感器功率开到最大，不惜一寸寸空间去搜索，一无所获。此时，Spock才真正被名为悲痛情绪击中，没顶的绝望过后是深深的自责，痛恨自己没能保护好他。

逻辑告诉他Kirk生还的概率小于千万分之一，但他无法接受，怎能接受，他舍弃一切深爱的人，奉为生存下去的信仰的人，就这样死去？他将营救程序运行了一遍又一遍，坚持连续搜索了二十天，直到手中积压的任务不容再拖延，司令部的警告最终迫使他离开那片星域。

三日前，Spock决定处决四名勾结反抗联盟的叛徒。在Kirk遇袭的六小时内，他们就被揪出来。留着他们性命，只因Spock要让这些人承受更多的痛苦，以及他心中对于Kirk仍旧生存的一丝情绪化的希望。

他希望死刑由Kirk亲自执行，那个经历过无数次背叛和暗杀的男人，这次也安然无恙地站在他身边，嘲笑囚犯们的徒劳，眼中尽是不加掩饰的恶意。

但那终究只是个遥远的梦罢了。

Spock的手指在操作台的电子屏上滑动，冷眼看着四名囚犯在光晕中消失——暴露在极度严寒的太空中短短数秒内便会毙命。

而后，在所有人为前舰长默哀之时，在Spock对未来感到空虚迷茫之时，传送器忽然自行启动，四道光晕再次出现在传送台上。身旁的警卫立刻拔出相位枪，而当Spock看清传送台上的人被掩盖在光芒之后的面容时，他震惊到停止呼吸。

被电击器击晕的男人有着如金砂一样的头发，熟悉的眉眼令他激动得近乎颤抖，心底一个声音不合逻辑地在诉说，这就是他的舰长。但当视线落在人类身边那个拥有与自己相同容貌的瓦肯人身上，理智又重新占了上风，Spock意识到这可能是敌人的陷阱。

他迫切地想知道这些人究竟是何身份，对这些人随身武器装备的调查，三录仪数据库，粒子扫描结果都指向一个结论——他们来自一个的平行宇宙。

他失去的，以另一种形式回到他身边。Spock深信不疑。

 

他凝视着密封力场的另一侧，倒在牢房地板上昏迷不醒的男人，在两个宇宙意外重叠的那一天，双方交火的瞬间，男人毫不犹豫地挺身而出将Kirk挡在身后。他曾好奇过这下意识的动作意味着什么，另一个宇宙的他们又是何种关系。

但如今那已无关紧要。他会不择手段地找到他想要的东西，就像从被海浪冲上岸边的垃圾中找到唯一含着美丽珍珠的蚌壳——只属于另一个世界的Spock与Kirk间的记忆。

他会夺走这些记忆，取代他的副本成为站在Kirk身边的人，成为Kirk全心全意信任与迷恋之人。

======

Kirk听到了敲门声，是Spock。他合上书，从桌子前起身：“进来吧。”

他的瓦肯大副负手走进屋内：“今天过得如何，舰长。”

“挺好的，没有无穷无尽的会议和文件打扰，我终于有时间继续读这本小说了。”他指了指桌上的纸质书。“你呢，舰上一切如常？”根据Spock的报告，企业号正在前往McKinley星舰基地参加驻派准将的任职仪式，一个不长不短的航程。

“正维持最大曲速前往目的地。”

Kirk摆摆手：“没必要那么着急，不迟到就行。如果遇到异常自然现象，还可以绕路去调查一下。”无论什么都比无聊的官场应酬有趣。

“舰长，我想再确认下，你的身体是否有不适？”

“还是那句话，我现在就能立即回去工作，硬要挑点毛病出来，那就是没什么胃口。”Kirk说着看了眼茶几上剩下一半的晚饭。

来给他送饭的女性船员名叫Marlena，是在企业号前往Halkan星前，于12号星舰基地登舰的新文书官，除了官方提供的资料，他还没机会更多地了解新人。他让Marlena将餐盘放在茶几上并笑着向她表示感谢，甚至还神经质地跟她调情，但美丽的黑发姑娘不发一语，看他的眼神中充满了警惕和戒备。呃，他又不是舰队高层里某些古板严肃的老头子，至于这么害怕么？还是说他以前花花公子的名声吓到了她？

“啊啊，没什么大不了的，大概就是连个说话的人都没有觉得闷得慌，既然你来了，陪我下棋吧！”

Spock点点头，应Kirk的邀请在舷窗前坐下。

他原来的舰长同样喜爱三维象棋。只是对弈时二人之间从无公平可言，任性的人类总会万般刁难他，禁用他的象或者要求他先让三步，悔棋更是随舰长高兴。

但如果只是这种程度便感觉棘手，自己又有什么资格站在他身边。

“你希望我全力迎战吗，舰长？”棋子摆好后，Spock忽然问道。

“当然，不然那还有什么乐趣。还是说，你又搬出那套瓦肯人的智商比人类高多少多少的理论想挑衅，哼？”

“我绝没有那个意思。”Spock急忙解释。

Kirk笑得双肩不住抖动：“开个玩笑而已，你还是不懂人类的幽默。还有，叫我Jim。”

他们开始边下棋边闲聊，跟平常一样，Kirk的话题总是跳跃得很快。

“Halkan星的长老们最后同意与联邦进行贸易往来了？”

“是的，在传送机修复期间，我又一次带领船员搭乘穿梭机回到星球上，与委员会商谈并达成协议。”

“不可思议！你是怎么办到的？”

“委员会的长老都是明事理之人，只需再度表明我们的任务是为了宇宙的和平与稳定，诚恳地陈述利弊，他们自然会理解。”

“唉，我明明也是那么做的。只能说，真不愧是瓦肯大使的儿子，外交手腕果然更厉害。”

“过奖了。”Spock谦虚地低下头。

“Spock，有关舰上的情况，你是不是还有没告诉我的事情。”

对方盯着棋盘，语气平静地反问：“具体是指？”

Kirk转头望向窗外，“昨天醒来的时候，虽然很模糊，我听到了损管机器人的引擎声。可以解释下吗？”

Kirk坐正身子，等着Spock的回答。瓦肯人垂下眼帘沉默不语，眉头忽而舒展，看似无奈地摇头。

“果然任何事都瞒不过你。”

“我熟悉企业号上所有的声音。”Kirk得意地歪了歪头，紧盯着Spock的双眸。“所以，到底是怎么回事？”

相比平时的语速，Spock说得很慢，似乎在斟酌词句：“如我在报告上所述，上次的事故原因是高能量离子脉冲进入能量管道造成全系统过载，不仅损伤了传送室的缓存器，还致使护盾失效，舰体外壳轻微受损。由于没有人员伤亡，对外壳的修复排在最后才进行。”

Kirk接受了这个说法，他将两臂交叠放在桌上，稍稍朝Spock那边探过身子。

“没有责怪你的意思的，Spock，但是下次当我说要全面报告的时侯，意味着就要全面报告。”

“我认为此等不足挂齿的小事无需劳你费心……”

“那不是重点，Spock！”Kirk声音忽然提高，“我是舰长，是不是小事由我来决定，那是我的权利和不容推卸的责任！”

说完，Kirk不自在地扶住额头。虽然必要，但他并不喜欢对Spock用这么强硬的语气。

“自从我因事故受伤醒过来后，你对我说话总是小心翼翼的……”矜持而不疏离，亲近却又谨慎，好像我下一秒就会消失一样。

“我身上，是不是发生了什么……如果你想谈谈，随时欢迎，但如果你不想提，我也不会强迫你。而且我知道，你不会对我说谎。”

他看到Spock的嘴唇微微颤动，表情却分毫没变。Kirk知道他一向将情绪隐藏得很好。

然后，Spock回以一个浅浅的微笑，他站起身，郑重地将手搭在Kirk的肩膀上。

“当然，你永远拥有我全部的忠诚，Jim.”


	3. （三）

和Spock下了一个多小时的棋，对方说不想打扰他休息就走了。   
又是休息，Kirk听够这个词了。他当然不讨厌假期，但是无论现代科技再如何先进，他困在舱室里又有什么意思。他想念在洛杉矶郊区嗅着草地的清香野餐，骑着他那辆二手摩托沿废弃公路兜风，或者什么都不干，在湖边钓上一整天的鱼。   
好吧，那种假期太奢侈了，折中一下，全息技术模拟出来的也成。   
Kirk去浴室洗漱一番，换上睡衣，距离工作日的正常就寝时间没差几分钟，他便提前钻进被子里。那盏他在的Risa旧货市场淘到的，有着贝壳和海星装饰的床头灯在天花板上投射出波纹状的影子，让他联想到海风的咸味。   
之前因为无事可做，书看累了就直接一头躺倒小睡一会儿，所以根本不困。在床上来回滚了十几圈之后，Kirk靠着枕头坐起来。   
“电脑，开始录制私人日志。”   
“收到。”   
响过两声短促的电子提示音，Kirk吸了口气，缓缓说道：“虽然完全不记得具体细节，伟大的Kirk舰长又一次死里逃生。我很遗憾企业号失去了两名优秀的船员，我的大副同样正在经过一段艰难的时间。   
“Spock这几天表现得有点……怪异，像他失去母亲和家园时那样，说不上失控但是明显受到了巨大的刺激。看来半瓦肯还是没办法完全隐藏自己的情绪，我其实很感激这一点。   
“这么说虽然挺自恋的，但我知道原因肯定在我，对此我非常抱歉。最糟糕的是，我不知道究竟要说点什么，或做点什么才能让Spock感觉好受一点。   
“一起共事三年多了，Spock总是很快就能理解我的计划或需求，并给予最大程度上的支持。可反过来，我却做不到像他了解我那样了解他。”   
Kirk仰头再次看着不断变换的波纹倒影。   
“而且，我根本不知道Spock是怎么想我的。”   
===   
Spock知道即便自己再小心谨慎，仍然很难让Kirk不起疑。毕竟私人物品是最难复制的。他很惊讶两个宇宙的Kirk在舱室装饰、书籍收藏方面的高度重合，这点省去他很多麻烦。利用Kirk对自己的信任，人类暂时不会觉察异样，但聪明如他终有识破的时候。况且，舰上还藏着最大的不稳定因素。   
可没想到，最先出卖他的却是“声音”。   
Kirk听到的，应该是损管机器人刚刚启动，正准备起飞将船壳涂层上的舰名由I.S.S修改为U.S.S时发出的声响。   
Spock承认自己大意了，却又感到莫名地惊喜。   
与这个人类接触越久，Spock越发深刻的了解到他和Kirk是完全不同的个体，却同样的令他着迷。   
这个人拥有的胸怀气度，决断力和责任使他成为受人尊敬的舰队指挥官，珍贵的品质让他那些天真的理念坚持反而显得可爱。相比起来，Kirk更像是个开着最高曲速6的小型飞船，在中立区边界捡垃圾的通缉犯，贪婪狡猾，面目可憎。   
这个比喻绝对不能让Kirk知道，Spock想。他已经想到人类被气得跳脚，骂他尖耳朵杂种的样子。   
但火花般的愉悦转瞬就被更汹涌悲伤淹没，心中的思念和渴求近乎失控。   
他一定要得到他。 

Spock踏入高速电梯，目的地是最下层甲板，继续他的拷问。   
走出透明铝门，转过一个弯，企业号的首席通讯官赫然出现在前方的分岔路口处。   
Uhura掌管着全舰的通讯和情报拦截，任何私下的秘密通讯都逃不过她的眼睛，是否揭发全凭对方能给出什么好处，也因此，她恐怕是企业号上掌握最多秘密的人。   
Spock在Uhura身前停下脚步。应全舰命令，Uhura将原本披肩的长发梳成一束高马尾，她的眉毛修得很细，有种凌厉的美感，她本人就像她脚上那双漂亮的高跟鞋，优雅的外形下藏着淬毒的利刃。   
Uhura注意到Spock向下的视线，局促地将左脚藏到右脚后面：“我知道了，明天就去后勤部拿联邦舰队标配的靴子。”   
“还有不符合舰队规定的项链手链通通摘掉，Kirk会纵容你，那个人不会，我不允许有任何破绽。”   
即便内心嘀咕着，你的金丝雀还好好地被关在笼子里呢，Uhura还是恭敬地回答：“是的，长官。”   
“说明你的来意，上尉。”   
黑美人重新站直身体，换上正式的口吻：“企业号舰长又一次缺席远程会议，Kirk失踪的事恐怕再瞒不下去了。”   
如Spock所料。   
在Kirk失踪以后，他拒绝取代Kirk坐上舰长之位，并一直未向上级汇报此事，他作为代理舰长完成了大部分工作，而只有帝国正式舰长才能参与的机密会议，他只得借口Kirk身体不适，无法与会。   
“下次正式会议前，我会提供一份正式报告说明此事。”   
Uhura点点头：“我可以帮你伪造文件，尽可能推迟Kirk失踪的日期，帮你多争取些时间，其他的你自己跟帝国司令部说去。”   
Spock表示同意，让她放手去做。但是Uhura仍挡在他面前，没有要走的意思。   
“还有事吗，上尉？”   
“没有了，我只是想确认，你清楚自己在做什么，代理舰长。”   
Spock不动声色，允许她继续说下去。   
“你让所有船员陪你演这场好戏可不是那么容易的，没有利益可图的伪装，只是一场闹剧。”   
言下之意，如果局面濒临失控甚至牵连到她们这些船员，她可不会坐以待毙。   
“无需多虑，上尉，我当然不会让帝国一无所获，从一开始我就说过自己的意图不带有任何私情。两个跟班毫无价值，而瓦肯人的固执程度让我确信拉拢他绝无可能，只剩下那个人类……”Spock顿了顿，“希望我这么说不会惹你生气，但是人类总是善变且软弱的，假以时日他一定会为我们所用。如果更进一步找到在两个宇宙间自如穿梭的方法……”Spock露出神往的表情，“想象一下，有一整个平行宇宙等待帝国舰队去征服。”   
Spock勾起嘴角，女人不禁对他回以微笑。

眨眼间，Spcok突然扼住女人的脖子。出手迅如闪电，完全不给人躲闪的机会。 

Uhura惊恐地看着他，双手试图掰开颈间如铁钳般的手，喉咙间发出哀鸣不断后退，直到背部撞上走廊舱壁。   
“做好你该做的，其余的事，不需要你关心。”   
===   
第二天Spock如约带来悼念文稿，但在开始工作之前Kirk要先吃完一碗颜色诡异的蔬菜粥。   
“Spock，托你这碗粥的福，我原本平复的心情又变得沉重了。”   
Spock的眉毛皱出了十八道弯。   
Kirk苦着脸摇摇头：“开玩笑的。”   
悼念文稿很有Spock的风格，文字虽不煽情却深刻干练，触动人心。没有像对待别的文书工作一样草草了事，Kirk认真地斟酌起字句，不仅是因为这关乎牺牲的船员，也因为这是他手头唯一能做的事。   
在舱室内静养，生活虽然单调，但也并非无法忍受。   
企业号本身就像是一个移动的太空堡垒，他现在的处境也只不过是将活动范围从整个舰内空间缩减到舱室内罢了。所有星舰学员学生都接受过深空训练，学会忍受孤独是成为合格舰队军官的必备条件，也是Kirk三十年来一直经历的。   
或许，Spock也并不是真正的了解自己。   
随着这个念头在脑海浮现，Kirk敲击荧幕的手指停下来。 

完成了报告，Kirk继续啃他那本厚厚的小说。他打了个哈欠，动手翻开下一页，眼前的画面却忽然变成Marlena少尉近在咫尺的脸，正直愣愣地盯着他看。   
Kirk一个激灵坐起来。醒来之后，他才意识到自己不知何时又睡着了，书掉到了地上。   
大概是散漫的生活让他变得嗜睡。而Marlena少尉出现在这里，意味着已到午饭时间。   
如昨天一样，Marlena将餐盘放到茶几上：“这是香煎比目鱼。”   
“谢谢……等一下！”Kirk忽然想到，如果这是复制机做出来的，他可吃不了。   
“放心，调味酱里没有坚果。”   
Kirk不禁一怔。这是除了客套的问候和告别以外，Marlena对他说的第一句话，并且是在他的问题问出口前就给出了答案。但新的疑问随之而来：“你怎么知道我对坚果过敏的？”   
文书士没有看他，盯着地面：“是Spock中校告诉我的。”   
Kirk看着Marlena郁郁寡欢的脸，不禁担忧。关注船员的精神健康也是优秀的星舰舰长应该做的。   
当年他顶着星联有史以来最年轻舰长的光环空降上校职位，却只把企业号当成一个大型玩具，好比六前在酒吧和Pike谈话时被他捏在手里把玩的胡椒罐。   
除了聪明的头脑和指挥天赋，他距离那位苦心提拔他的长辈的期望相差甚远。这些东西是他自己在这些年里慢慢学到的。   
“你需要帮助吗？”在完全考虑好前，这话已然脱口而出。   
似乎是因为完全没料到他会这么问，Marlena略带惊恐地睁大双眼盯着他。   
“为什么这么问？”   
“因为你的表情告诉我，你需要帮助。”Kirk对她露出温柔的笑容，他相信任何情况下，笑容一定能拉近彼此的距离。   
可惜这招行不通。Marlena的表情刚刚有所松动，紧接着却变得更加哀伤。   
“我稍后来收拾。”少尉匆匆离去，留下他一个人尴尬地对着那盘比目鱼。   
晚上下棋的时候Kirk对Spock提到了Marlena。   
“她有说什么吗？”Spock还是平常的表情。   
“什么也没说！”Kirk感到分外困扰，“这才成问题！”   
是因为不够真诚，还是语气太轻浮？明明他已经很克制了！   
Kirk开始回忆各种细节，忽然想起Marlena中午看自己的眼神——像是在确认他是不是死了。   
或是希望他死了，Kirk不合逻辑地冒出这样一个念头。   
哈，怎么可能，他确定自己以前没有见过Marlena，像她这样的美人见过一次就不可能忘记，嗯……但可能会叫不上名字。所以那绝对不可能是什么，来自前女友的怨愤。   
还是说，他以前不小心伤了她好朋友的心，就像Carol和Chapel那样……？   
Kirk带着疑惑入睡。   
之后又是新的一天。 

Kirk已经习惯一睁开眼就能看到Spock在他身边这件事了，但是怎么也习惯不了无所事事的状态。   
Spock早上例行报告离开后，周围又恢复寂静。   
太安静了，安静得让人心烦。仿佛被笼罩在看不见的屏障中。平时响个不停的通讯器没收到任何消息，Uhura甜美的声音也从未在广播中叫过他的名字。   
如果他的PADD没坏就好了——他随身携带的PADD在事故中系统过载，变成铁板一块，Spock给了他一个新的，他之前编的几个用来解闷的好玩程序全没了。   
“好无聊。”Kirk对着舱壁又一次感叹。   
但是，有句话怎么说的来着，无聊的感觉有时和幸福相差甚微。   
他这样安慰自己。   
可没过几分钟，Kirk又抱头呻吟起来。   
Kirk决定没事找事。   
“Kirk致医疗湾。”   
稍微多等了一会儿才接通，却只有音频通讯。   
“Bones？”   
没有回应。   
“Bones！”Kirk提高声音又喊了一声。   
“别吵，小混蛋，我又不是聋子！”   
不知怎么的，听到这不耐烦的语气Kirk反倒安心起来，他躺回床上，枕着双臂。这算什么，一天不被吼就不舒服。   
“你为什么不把摄像头打开？”   
“我正忙着呢。”   
“没关系啊，你忙你的，我就在一旁看着，又不会打扰你。”   
“哦，那好啊，我正在做一个紧急开颅手术，血流满地的那种，这可是个让你见识下21世纪原始医疗技术的好机会，保证让你印象深刻。”   
“呃……还是算了。”丰富的想象力让Kirk脑海里瞬间浮现出无数恐怖的画面。   
“就知道你没胆子看。说吧，找我到底有什么事？”   
“什么事也没有啊！”Kirk毫无负罪感地回答道，“就是想你了！”他故意用黏糊糊的语调回答，立刻换来医生的怒吼：“我就知道没好事！”   
“醒了就不让人安生，我就该听Spock的建议，直接给你一针让你睡个三五天！”   
趁McCoy开始长篇大论之前，Kirk大笑着切断了通讯。   
可笑着笑着，强烈的呕吐感突然涌上胸口。   
Kirk狼狈地滚到地上，一手捂住嘴巴，腹部传来的剧痛甚至让他直不起腰，只得手脚并用地往前爬，扑进浴室。   
他确定胃里所有能吐的东西都吐出来了，但体内的器官还不依不饶地痉挛抽搐。   
不知过了多久，呕吐感终于平息。腹部一片冰冷，还伴随着轻微的晕眩。   
Kirk挣扎着回到床上，用被子将自己完全包裹起来。他想联络Bones，让他过来看看自己到底怎么了，可刚说出口一句“电脑”就止住了。   
一股莫名的空虚感袭来。此前那种自欺欺人的幸福感，荡然无存。   
=====   
收到来自Kirk舱室的通讯请求时，McCoy吓了一跳。他用仅剩的一只眼睛用力瞪着身旁的Spock，用眼神问他到底怎么办，那家伙凑近冷漠地说了句“好好表现，医生。”就按了语音通讯键。   
不但没获得提示，还被威胁，岂有此理！   
通讯那头传来一声略带犹疑的“Bones”，McCoy反应了一会儿才知道那是在叫自己。   
对于现在这个Kirk，McCoy近乎一无所知，他只在对方昏迷期间负责治疗，听说他醒来，McCoy很想见上一面，想知道那小子动起来的是不是也跟Kirk一模一样，却被Spock严令禁止：“另一个宇宙的你是有两只眼睛的。”   
除此之外，他只知道那个自己和Kirk是在星舰学院（类似帝国士官学校的地方）就认识的好朋友，凭借这仅有的讯息，McCoy硬着头皮接下去。   
等到通话结束，McCoy发现自己鼻尖上都是汗水。见鬼的，被一个瓦肯疯狗死死盯着，但凡说错一个字就可能被灭口，这种情况下任谁都会吓个半死！   
McCoy狠瞥了Spock一眼，意思是这下你满意了吧。   
“医生，药剂的研发进度如何？”Spock径直继续刚才被打断的话题。   
“你他妈除了催催催，狗屁忙都帮不上！只给我一个配方和模棱两可的功效描述就想让我在这么短的时间里做出一样的药剂来？”   
Spock对他的抱怨无动于衷：“你是帝国舰队内最优秀的医生，除你之外再无人能办到。”   
“拍我马屁也没用！你还不如贡献一个部下出来，让我直接做试验来得有效率。”说到这，McCoy突然露出古怪的笑容，“如果你肯亲自做我的实验素材，那成功率保证翻倍。”   
Spock的眼神瞬间变得冰冷无比。   
“行行，我知道了！”McCoy被他盯得浑身发毛，收起笑脸，直挥手想把人赶走。“最晚今天晚上我会作出一个样品来，”   
Spock点点头。   
“你要的实验体，我稍后会送来。”   
“那还真是谢谢你了！”   
McCoy用一声冷哼结束两人的对话。   
===   
密封力场的蓝色冷光和的痛苦亭诡异的红光照进狭小的囚室，脚踝上电子镣铐传输定位数据时偶尔响起的嗡鸣是这里唯一的声音。   
Spock原本还固执地计算时间，但是经历数次昏迷之后，他亦无法确定距离最初到达这个宇宙究竟过了多久。   
这是个与他们原本的宇宙十分相似又截然相反的世界。自由与平等从未存在，利益和贪婪才是驱使庞大帝国不断扩张，蚕食每个角落的核心动力。   
被关押期间，守卫曾给他的两名船员送来水和食物，但是对自己的看护照顾一次都没有。另一个他想必也十分清楚瓦肯人的身体极限何在，因此不打算展露丝毫怜悯。   
上次清醒时，他可以听到另两边的牢房传来断断续续的痛苦呻吟。但是这次醒来，呻吟声消失了。参考帝国残酷的处事方式，Spock对两名船员的结局已有心里准备。   
Spock知道人类十分注重对遗体的安置。过去的任务中，即便技术层面上遇险的船员已无生还的可能，Kirk仍会想尽办法带回他们的遗体，即便最后只能找到几节断肢或染血的制服。在搜寻无果的情况下，Kirk会小心收起失踪船员遗留的个人物品，在到达下一个空间站的时候，托舰队分部转交给他们的家人。   
抱歉，这次不能带你们一起走了。Spock在心中为两名船员默诵瓦肯祈祷词。同时他十分清楚，如果自己不想落得同样的下场，必须尽快采取行动。   
Spock坐在牢房内唯一可以称得上是床的长方形钢板上，背对着门口的立场屏障冥想。冥想可以帮助他暂时抑制肉体的痛苦，失去船员的悲痛和对舰长的担忧。   
对彼此的信任是他与Kirk相伴至今结下的珍贵情感，但如今这份信任却成了揭露真相最大的阻碍。精神融合时，另一个自己完全没有掩饰的意图，甚至炫耀般将计划全盘托出，包括如何欺骗Kirk的情感，俘获他的身心……   
瓦肯人本不应有不切实际的幻想，但他现在恳切地希望，自己还来得及阻止那一切发生。   
与那些阴险恶毒的计划同时渗透入他精神世界的，还有镜像体对这个世界原本的Kirk疯狂而扭曲的爱意。   
一个疑问不可遏制地浮现心头——他对自己的舰长是否也怀有类似的情感？   
与镜像体融合的次数越多，Spock越感到困惑，也越难回答这个问题。人类感情的复杂程度本就远胜任何科学上的算式方程，现在实在不是该思考这个扰乱他心神的问题的时候。   
Spock再次在脑海中整理已经获取的情报：他与Kirk身处这个野蛮邪恶世界的企业号，舰上共有436名船员，其中有280名武装人员。   
帝国舰队拥有更先进的武器装备，更牢固的加密系统，却有更不稳定的上下级关系。   
由于囚犯只剩自己一人，刑罚室的值班人员由六名减少至两名。   
脚上的电子镣铐虽然精密，但只要有工具必定能将其短路。   
穿越至平行宇宙的原因，不明。回去的方法，不明。   
……   
只有一个方法。   
Spock睁开双眼，眼中唯有坚定。他一定会救出舰长，这是他的职责所在。   
端正坐直身体，Spock吃力地举起双手，长时间的电击令他全身肌肉不受控制地痉挛震颤。食指与拇指贴合，其余六指交叉，屏气凝神，全神贯注——   
刑罚室的门口，站在操作台前的守卫忽然抬起头来，像是听到了什么声音，将手按在腰间的电击器上。   
“喂，怎么了？”一起值班的男人问道。看到同伴目光呆滞地看着牢房方向，男人不禁紧张起来。他将手按在腰间，紧盯着囚室内的犯人，放低身体稳步前进，突然身体一阵剧烈抽搐，倒在地上。   
在男人身后，另一名守卫扔下了电击器，然后身体机械地迈开步子。   
Spock的双手颤抖得厉害。   
制服靴的鞋跟一下下敲击在地板上的声音在空旷的室内回响。   
守卫终于走到牢房之前，将手按上墙上的电子荧幕。   
Spock紧咬住的下唇开始流血。   
力场解除。

TBC.


End file.
